Song of the South
Song of the South is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 23rd September 1991, and then it got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 10th February 1992 and it got re-released by Disney Videos on 2nd December 1996 and 3rd July 2000. Description Cast * Bobby Driscoll - Johnny * James Baskett - Uncle Remus * Luana Patten - Ginny Favers * Glenn Leedy - Toby * Ruth Warrick - Sally * Lucile Watson - Grandmother * Hattie McDaniel - Aunt Tempy * Erik Rolf - John * Olivier Urbain - Mr. Favers * Mary Field - Mrs. Favers * Anita Brown - Maid * George Nokes - Jake Favers * Gene Holland - Joe Favers Voices * Johnny Lee - Br'er Rabbit * James Baskett - Br'er Fox * Nick Stewart - Br'er Bear * Roy Glenn as Br'er Frog * Clarence Nash as Mr. Bluebird (uncredited) * Helen Crozier as Mother Possum * The DeCastro Sisters - Bird voices Trailers and info Original 1991 release # Fantasia (Coming Soon to Video) # The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release Opening # The Rescuers Down Under (Coming Soon from Walt Disney Home Video) # Walt Disney Classics (1992) - The Sword in the Stone, Dumbo, Song of the South, and Alice in Wonderland Closing # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Coming Soon on Video) 1996 Re-release # 101 Dalmatians (Available Now to Own on Video) # Toy Story (Own it Now on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Available Easter 1997) (Coming Soon on Video) (Coming Soon from Disney Videos) Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Song of the South Category:BBFC U Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with 101 Dalmatians trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Toy Story trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Aladdin and the King of Thieves trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Hunchback of Notre Dame trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Oliver and Company trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh trailer (1996-1998) (announced by John Sachs) Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:The rescuers down under Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Category:Walt Disney classics 1992 Category:Stay tuned 1992 Category:Walt Disney home video Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home vide basil the great mouse detective Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video the rescuers down under Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Walt Disney Classics the sword in the stone dumbo song of the south Alice in wonderland trailer 1992 Category:Stay tuned 1992 Walt Disney home video Category:Start song of the south Category:End song of the south Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video basil the great mouse detective Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Peter Pan Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video beauty and the beast the little mermaid a whale of a tale stormy the wild seahorse double bobble Category:Stay tuned 1993 Category:Walt Disney home video start song of the south Category:End song of the south and now a muppet moment spaghetti Jim Henson early 1994 Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Walt Disney classics the sword in the stone dumbo song of the south Alice in wonderland trailer 1992 Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video Aladdin trailer Category:Walt Disney home video Walt Disney song of the south Category:Disney uk vhs 1991 September release Category:Fantasia coming soon on video Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Walt Disney home video late trailer 1991 Category:The little mermaid song of the south chip a dale rescue rangers Category:Talespin ducktales Category:Gummi Bears Category:Winnie the Pooh and the blustery day Category:Disney sing along songs I love to laugh Walt Disney home video Category:Walt Disney song of the south Category:Disney uk vhs February release 1992 Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video the rescuers down under also available from Walt Disney home video Walt Disney classics the sword in the stone dumbo song of the south Alice in wonderland trailer 1992 Category:Stay tuned 1992 Walt Disney home video Start song of the south Category:End song of the south coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:Basil the great mouse detective Category:Disney uk vhs April 1993 release Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video the rescuers down under also available from Walt Disney home video Walt Disney classics the sword in the stone dumbo song of the south Alice in wonderland trailer 1992 Stay tuned 1992 Category:Walt Disney home video start song of the south end song of the south Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video basil the great mouse detective coming soon on video